


Kitty´s transformation

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Cute, F/M, Fetish, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Illyana knew this would happen, Inspired by Fanart, Kitty don´t go near magic artefacts ever again, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, No Drama, Surprises, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Transformation, her friend is going to be too amused, is this going to be an one shot?, kurt is in for a surprise, kurtty free form, lockheed is too used by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Kitty Pryde really does not have much luck when dealing with magic artifacts, however, when her best friend Magik goes away to spend time with her family in Russia, it seems inevitable that shenanigans will happen. Poor Kitty got another transformation, but this time, could it be that this transformation is not that bad?





	Kitty´s transformation

N/A: this idea is based on an RP I did a few weeks ago and also the culmination of canon!Kitty being changed into a cat or getting a tail among with several fanarts of the sort.

 

Living in the X-men involves numerous ventures that go to downright insane to downright startled to the say the least and as many adventures go with any X-men there´s no way to know when it starts or if it truly closes.

 

Kitty shares her room in the Charles Xavier´s higher institute of learning with her best friend Illyana Rasputin, aka Magik, declaring that she and her brother will go to Russia to visit the family.

  
The trip will last a week, if nothing bad occurs or as Magik says in her aloof way (''if I don´t die or my brother, I mean, at this point death is insignificant'') getting a hug from Kitty, one from Lockheed and Pyotr received nothing.

 

They used to have this small thing but as Kitty grows mentally and physically, the relationship her kid version vision with him is no way near possible and there´s no reason to chase a hollow dream.

 

She likes to think they are in good terms because Kitty definitely does not need to be label as the crazy ex( even though they never actually date for real, the age difference is too much and have nothing in common) and Illyana deserve a bit of peace with her two favorite humans.

 

"Have fun, Illyana" says Kitty warmly as the blonde Russian retribute the hug in her own way. She wished the same for Pyotr albeit not as warmly as to Illyana.

 

"I´ll try, but, Katya, while I away do not mess in my trickery as you like to call, I´m testing some things and you don´t need to have a reprise of what happened last month, do we?"

 

"No, Illyana, we do not" Kitty shakes her head as the blonde Russian girl look at some of her stuff and back to Kitty as Kitty is a literal kitten that will drop the glass of water off the table.

 

And with that a portal is open and Illyana and her brother cross the portal leaving Lockheed and Kitty alone, in her room, with a bunch of magical stuff.

 

"Lockheed, what are the chances of nothing odd begin today?" the dragon emits sounds nonintelligent to everyone else but to Kitty, to Shadowcat the tiny purple dragon is just confirming her suspicions.

 

"Yes, you´re right, after all, I´m Shadowcat I like odd things and people trying to kill me...maybe I have got a fetish or something like that" concluded Kitty as Lockheed is on her shoulder playing with her fluffy hair.

 

"So...what I do today?" no mission, no training, and Kurt are busy on a mission, Kitty is bored out of her mind and Lockheed still plays with her hair.

 

"Ok, I can clean the room, no big deal and you´ll help me, right Lockheed?" The dragon hove around and that is the best she can get from her tiny purple companion.

 

\----

Kurt and Logan returned from their latest mission tired, well, Kurt is tired, but somehow Logan still have the mind to go talk to Ororo about the mission with a smile on his face, the Weather Goddess shakes her head in good nature and asks questions to the mighty Wolverine.

Kurt, if he wasn´t that tired would crack a joke about Logan´s obvious crush but for once Kurt is too tired and of course, there´s always the old saying ' don´t throw stones at the glass house' especially if Kitty is anywhere near.

 

Speaking of her, Kurt whilst tired, want to see Kitty and of course, Lockheed, but he prefers seeing Kitty more than the tiny purple dragon that has it for Kurt´s tail.

 

With a loud bamf, Kurt knock on her door is not terribly late as Kitty can´t be sleeping yet but he can´t just enter in someone´s room like that, especially a girl´s room(a **nd especially Shadowcat´s room)**

 

"Katzchen?" asked Kurt with caution after all what if Kitty was taking a nap.

 

"..Hi, Kurt, you are back"

 

"Yes, I´m, are you alright? your voice sound off"

 

"Oh..." silence greet Kurt for 5 minutes "well, you see Magik and her brother leave for a few days for a family week"

 

"And you are sad she is not here?" tried to guess Kurt

 

"No, I mean, I miss her but she deserves some time off with her family, the problem is other...she leave some magical things here and it wasn´t turn off as I thought"

 

"Katzchen...what happen?"

 

"If I let you enter you promise to not be mad?"

 

"Why I would be mad? Katzchen, you´re scaring me"

 

"Just promise, please"

 

"I promise, can I enter now?"

 

"Yes, remember, you promised"

 

Kurt bamf into the room feeling dispair filling his pour if he was expecting a grisly scenario what he found was a tidy room with a Kitty cover in blankets and a laughing Lockheed.

 

"Katzchen?"

 

"I was just cleaning the room and one of the Illyana´s books glow and now ...I´m like that, please, don´t be mad, it wasn´t on purpose"

 

 

"You turn yourself in a blanket?" the mirth dies in his lips as Kitty lift the blank and Kurt saw her blue fur, golden eyes and her spandex tail greeting him.

 

" I´m blue now" she smiles weakly " you are not mad, are you?"

 

Kurt´s jaw drop at the sight, is this real or someone the punch he received in the mission was stronger than Kurt calculated? Kitty Pryde is blue just like him.

 

"Kurt..." she urged worried and it jolts Kurt back to reality(she is blue just like him)

 

"Du bist das Schönste was ich je gesehen habe" (you´re the prettiest thing I ever saw)

 

"Oh, you are ok with this new look I was sure you would be offended...I was fearing your reaction"

 

"Nein, du siehst so wunderschön aus" ( you look so beautiful)

 

"Like all my transformations this one may not last long, a week maybe"

 

"Du siehst immer hübsch aus, egal was passiert" (you always look pretty no matter what)

 

"thank you, Kurt, can we speak English?"

 

"If you want, katzchen" then he comes closer and touches her hand just like his " the others know about this?"

 

"My new transformation? No, you are the first"

 

"Great, I get to see you first, Katzchen, now that you have a tail do you want to know how to use it"

 

"To grab things or others stuff?"

 

"Whatever you want, mein Katzchen"

 

Yes, Kitty Pryde has a new transformation to add to her collection, but unlike the others, this one is not that bad, in fact, she can enjoy the ride for once.


End file.
